Shoulda
by SGRaider
Summary: Why did I really have to even bother trying to knock? Of course you wouldn't open, you had just slammed the door in my face and, to be honest, I had completely deserved it." Inspired by Hinder's song 'Shoulda'


**A/n: **Hello to all of you Shika/Tema fans that are reading this! :) I have been a fan of the couple for some time now and got inspired to write this fic while listening to the song with the same name by Hinder. I strongly reccomend that you listen to it, cause it's really awesome. I'd like to thank gabity94 for beta-ing this. You know that one of the character appearances is just for you, right Gabs?  
I'll stop with the rambling now. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Shoulda **

"_I shoulda, woulda, coulda said it back to you"_

Why did I really have to even bother trying to knock? Of course you wouldn't open, you had just slammed the door in my face and, to be honest, I had completely deserved it. Genius they call me, they say my IQ is over 200. Well, that didn't stop me from being the complete idiot I was. It's not like it was my fault, though. No wait, it was ALL my fault. But you just caught me off guard.

We were standing in front of the house that the Hokage had given you for your stay in Konoha this night. We had dated for what? About 2-3 weeks? And all of a sudden you said it, the three simple words that made and completely destroyed my life at the same time. "I love you, pineapple head" was the exact sentence. What did I do someone would ask. I just stood there, with my jaw hitting the ground as the complete moron I was. My mind was screaming to me "Answer her! Tell her the words you wanted to say since you first kissed her! Tell your gorgeous, smart, sexy and incredibly troublesome woman how much you love her." Needless to say I didn't listen to it, otherwise I wouldn't have been in the mess I got in afterwards, would I? Believe me, I wanted to say it, but my body just didn't react. So I just stood there, staring at you dumbfounded. After a few seconds you did what anyone in your place would do- went inside and shut the door in my face.

I stood there knocking for some time, but I guess I should have known you better than that. You were always so independent and stubborn, and troublesome, and gorgeous... here we go again, see what you have done to my brain? Point is, I should have known that you wouldn't open.  
It started raining. Just like in one of those sappy romantic movies we both hate so much, where it starts pouring when something tragical happens to the main character.  
I decided to go home. "The morning is wiser than the evening" old people say, I really hoped so. Plus it wasn't going to do me any good having to confess to you with neumonia.

---

The morning may be wiser, but mine also sucked. I went back to your house first thing in the morning only to find it empty.  
"Temari left early in the morning. Requested permission to go back to Suna due to personal reasons."  
"Troublesome" I sighed and headed out to clear my head and decide what to do next.  
"Who said you were free, Nara?" Tsunade scolded me "I have a mission for you and I don't take no for an answer."  
"Hai, Hokage- sama. What is it?"  
"These scrolls need to be delivered to Suna in less than two days time. You can leave at noon."  
"Hai, Hokage- sama." I bowed exiting the office.

---

It just wasn't my lucky week, was it? Did I really have to be captured by missing Kumo nins exactly on this mission? The one I took just to get to Suna to make it up to you, my troublesome woman and tell you how much I love you.  
On a normal day I could've taken all seven of them, but not this time, not when I had used up three fourths of my chakra already to increase my speed, not when I couldn't collect my thoughts and think of a plan.

---

They took me to what they called a "hideout", looked more like a hole to me. Then the tourturing began. They wouldn't have been real bad guys if they hadn't tortured me, would they? They started with the easy questions: "What is your name?", "Which village do you come from?" Like they haven't seen my Konoha headband or the Nara clan symbol on my shirt. Next thing I knew the one who looked like the leader, if they even had one of those, took the scroll from my kunai pouch and opened it.

"Look what we have here boys, a scroll with the Hokage seal on it to the Kazekage himself. Let's see..." he then proceeded to open the document and stare at it for a few minutes, after which the paper was shoved into my face. "What the hell does this mean?!"  
The scroll contained a single line and it wasn't anything connected to the diplomatic relations between the two villages, it was about you and me. When she gave me the mission to Suna I suspected that it was just to give Gaara some unimportant documents and get a chance to meet you, but I never suspected that she would send me to the village without a real mission. I sure owned Lady Hokage a bottle of sake.

"Have you heard that shinobi don't get to read the scrolls they are carrying?" I answered "And here I thought you were real ninja" Needless to say, I received another slap for that.

---

The next days passed in nearly the same way, when I wasn't being beaten up or getting my chakra sucked, I was unconscious. I had no time or strenght to even try to think of an escape plan and it seemed that my captors thought the letter from Tsunade to Gaara was about something very important written in code and weren't planning on releasing or, most likely, killing me, until I told them how to decypher it.

---

Three or so days later I was woken up by some commotion near my room and then voices, so very familiar voices, shouting.  
"Rasengan!"  
"Gatsuga!"

They could've just opened the door... nah, who was I kidding? A hole in the wall appeared and Naruto and Kiba climbed through it followed by Akamaru, Hinata and... My jaw hit the ground for the second time this week when I saw the four pigtails and the giant fan. You had come too.

"Shikamaru!" the blonde and the dog owner yelled together and only few seconds afterwards started to fight about something along the lines of who was louder or stronger. Akamaru barked happily.  
"A-are you o-okay Shikamaru- k-kun?" Hinata asked me, getting closer wanting to heal me  
"I am okay Hinata, thank you." I passed by her, heading to you  
"Did you really need all of us to save you from a few petty Kumo ninjas, crybaby?"  
"Looks like I did." I said putting my hands on your waist and leaned in to wisper in you ear "I am sorry. I was an idiot. I should've said it back then and believe me, if I could go back in time I would. I love you, my beautiful, smart, sexy and incredibly troublesome woman."  
"That's so corny, Nara." you said after a short pause of staring into my eyes "You're always an idiot, but I guess I am one too, since I can't help, but love you."

"Eeeeeeeew, romance!" Naruto screeched, but you ignored him and finally leaned in to kiss me

---

In the end Gaara never received his scroll, but Tsunade got a very nice, and expensive may I add, bottle of sake which was empty by the next day.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading this. I'd love it if you leave me a review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
